The invention structure is intended primarily for use with or an improvement in meat slicers of the general character forming the subject matter of the U.S. Pat. No. 4,439,924, to Bettcher for example, wherein the slicer tool comprises a circular frame holding a rotary circular slicer blade and wherein a frame-connected part or handle is disposed generally horizontally as a forward extension of the user's arm. The user grasps the handle from above, for example, and moves the tool over the material to be sliced, typically for removing excess fat from a meat product. During operation of the tool, vibrational and related forces generated by the rotary slicer are transmitted to the handle, because the handle and slicer-supporting frame are rigidly joined together. In addition to user discomfort resulting from the transmission of such forces, the design of the handle requires grasping of the tool in such fashion that the user's hand and forearm become easily fatigued because of the tensions built up during prolonged use of the tool.
According to the present invention, the slicer is modified by the provision of a grip attached to the existing handle or designed as part of an improved slicer in such fashion as to extend upwardly from and generally normal to the handle or its equivalent and configured so that the user can grasp the grip with his fingers wrapped around the grip in generally horizontal mode with his thumb upper most, resulting in a more natural disposition of his hand as respects his wrist and forearm. Additionally, the grip includes a rearward "saddle" extension for receiving the user's wrist/forearm in a comfortable position. Further, the means for mounting the grip on the handle or equivalent part includes the use of vibration-damping material for eliminating or at least minimizing the transmission of operational forces to the user's hand and wrist/forearm. Additionlly, the grip as an attachment is designed to utilize the existing passage by means of which lubricant can be supplied to the drive means for the tool.